1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a function of generating metadata associated with content data continuously generated in real time. The content data is, for example, image data or audio data.
The present invention is embodied by a metadata generating apparatus, an information processing apparatus, an imaging apparatus, a video conference system, a security system, a method of generating metadata, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has been developed nowadays and provision of services delivering content data continuously generated in real time over the Internet has begun. For example, provision of security systems and video conference systems that deliver captured image data and/or audio data over the Internet has been started. A supervisory system, a digital supervisory recorder, and a network monitoring system adopting such services are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-204518, 2004-146959, and 2005-136613, respectively.